Don't Be Like Roy
by goldfishlover73
Summary: AU The War brought them together, and when their son is born, he's prays he won't be like him.


I don't own fma.

This is a strange story I wrote for my lj comm fma fic contest a few months back. I hope you can keep up.

III

Edward had never imagined he would live through two terrible wars.

Hell, this war.

After he and Al had found and taken care of the Uranium bomb, they came back to Munich, to find a new Germany; a prosperous Germany.

A dangerous Germany.

Hughes, once again donning his Nazis apparel, dragged Edward and Alphonse to his and Gracia's new house, and telling them to keep a _very low_ profile, in his cellar.

The Nazis' final solution had become real.

Alphonse didn't exist in this world, and Edward's strange arm and leg would have them both shipped out to a camp, Hughes had guaranteed it. So at the beginning of 1938, Edward and Alphonse went into hiding, along with three others, six more joining them. For eight years, they stayed hidden, quite, and eating next to nothing.

There was one girl, Raena Panzer; small, olive skin, black hair, beautifully shaped black eyes that just looked…_familiar_. She arrived at the end of 1941, and was unbelievably smart, and _beautiful_. But there was just _something_ about her. Her sleep roll was next to him, and they would whisper softly to each other. His heart soared as he made her smile. But, one night, she cried, and he found out why she looked so familiar; her fiancé, Thomas Mustang, was taken to Dachau.

_Mustang. This must be Roy's mother in this world._

Despite himself, Edward continued to talk, to make her smile, telling her stories of 'the old country.' spending long nights, sitting in the corner of the cellar, swapping stories and secrets with each other. It wasn't until 1943, that he told her it was all real, showing her the proof of his right arm, and left leg. She only laughed, intertwining her fingers with his cool, metal ones, leaning against him, whispering. "The other ladies will be jealous; I know the mystery behind the gloves!" Edwards face reddened, stomach erupting into butterflies, and leaned his head against hers.

III

It was hard to adjust after the war. He, Al, _and_ Raena stayed with the Hughes, until the impending family started coming, and all moved into a very small, apartment.

"Maybe," Alphonse grinned, nudging Ed one day while "Rae" was cooking dinner, "Maybe Hughes isn't the only one that should start a family."

III

"I can't believe this…" Edward murmured, pacing the hospital waiting room, scowling at his laughing brother.

"I don't get what you're all worked up about, brother."

"But what if he looks like the Colonel Bastard? Oh god!" Hughes gave his a raised eyebrow before turning back to his paper. "I mean, think about it Al, she's got to be his mo-"

"You're jumping to conclusions!" Alphonse gave his brother a sharp look, jerking his head towards the older man.

"I know who she is-"

"She's _your_ wife, not Mustang's!" Edward paused, one hand gripping his neck, the other in a fist at his side. Alphonse let out a choked laugh, "This is _your _baby. _Yours._"

"Besides." The brothers looked over to the other man in the room, "It's not like you're Chris' replacement, you two look nothing alike. "He was taller."

Edward's hands dropped loosely to his sides, looking at the newspaper hiding the other man from him. Alphonse started laughing.

"Ahem," Edward looked up to see Gracia, smiling widely,

Edward's eyes widened, "Well, is-is-how-is-what-" his hands shaking as he stepped towards the older woman, "How's-"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" When Edward didn't move, Gracia walked over, grabbing his arm and lead him down the hallway. At the doorway Gracia gave Edward a shove, making him almost lose his balance. "Go see your new family Papa Ed."

Edward regained his balance, standing a meter from the bed. He felt eerily calm looking down at his wife, and the small bundle in her arms. "Baby…" he grinned, eyes softening, floating over to the side of the bed. "Hey little baby!" he kneeled down, grin becoming manic as he stared at Raena. "How do you feel?"

She smiled. "We are fine, me and our little guy." She adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms, letting Edward take a good look at him.

"He's…so small…" Edward ripped off his left glove, gently rubbing the baby's cheek, making him stir slightly, golden eyes opening wide, before the littlest Elric yawned and closed them again. "And look at all this hair!" he touched the small whiffs' of blond hair before retracting his hand. "It's a baby. We made this-made him." He stood up kissing his wife on the forehead. _Perhaps I was jumping to conclusions. He looks nothing like Mustang. _ "What would you like to name him?"

She looked from Edward to the baby, "I would like to name him after my grandfather, if that's alright." Edward nodded, receiving a wide smile from her. She began rocking the baby softly, "Hello little Roy! Welcome to the family."

Edwards's heart dropped, _Roy?_

III

This little bastard was _just like Roy_. "Where did you even _get_ the lighter?" the four year old scowled, arms crossed, golden, but god Damnit were _his_, eyes narrowed, and brow furrowed familiar way that sent an eerie chill down Ed's spine.

"Found it. I didn't_ mean _to set the cat on fire! It just-happened!"

""Happened" my ass Roy! We don't even _have _any lighters! Or anything else that catches fire because of _last time! _If you're not careful you're going to end up burning the _house_ down! Stay away from lighters, flames-anything that's red!"

"Flames aren't red!" the boy screamed, then began spilling out information that any normal four year old would never know about flames, hydrogen and oxygen and the ratio making flames different colors.

Raena laughed, "I bet he sounds just like you when you were that age!"

"And besides dad! You're always telling me stories of that 'flame alchemist' guy! He doesn't burn the house down! He's totally cool! I want to be just like him!"

_Oh god…_


End file.
